Flash's family
by Sassbrat
Summary: Title may change. The Founders of the League have always been protective of Flash but why? Find out why in this new story made with ideas taken with permission from Bat-Dove. Ideas welcomed any time. First completely Justice League story and based on the T.V. shows with a little bit of Young Justice thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Flash, Behind you!" Shayera formally known as Hawkgirl yelled to her speedy teammate that was about to be squished by a large tree heading towards him.

Flash dodged the tree with ease only to get hit in the back by something else causing the speedster to be sent flying into a building.

"FLASH!" Several cries of worry came at the same time.

It was no secret that the 6 other founders of the Justice League were very protective of Flash being that he was the youngest member of the Founders by a good 8 years and the person he was closest to in age wasn't even human.

"Foolish Justice League. Do you think that you you can defeat the Prince of Crime?" The insane Clown known as Joker asked crackling as he threw a smoke bomb causing everyone but Batman to be blinded. Joker then went over to where Flash was starting to get up and place a foot right in the middle of the speedster back slamming him back onto the ground causing Flash to let out a loud yelp of pain.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt the Wittle hero?" Joker laugh out as he pressed his shoe deeper into Flash's back. Joker then pulled out a Knife and made the motions of starting to stab Flash many times.

Flash let out a yell as he felt the first stab cut through his back and possibly puncture a organ. The speedster felt another stab in the back and another. Joker was really having a blast turning him into a piece of meat which is what Flash felt like at the moment.

Joker was just about to stab Flash in the head when the clown heard a deep growl coming from behind him. Just as Joker turned around he saw a black Kevlar fist coming right at his face.

There was a sickeningly crack showing those around the area that the fist had broken the villain clown's nose and a loud thud let everyone know that the fist had also knocked the Clown out.

"Flash!" Shayera yelled as he ran over to her young teammate to check him over. She was shocked at how much the youngest member of the League had been hurt. Blood was everywhere and Flash's suit was ripped in a lot of places.

"Flash, can you hear me?" The Winged warrior asked her friend.

Flash let out a moan as he tried to sit up only to be pushed gently back down to the ground.

"Don't try to move Flash. Just keep your eyes open for me." Shayera said as she pressed her hands down on what she thought was the worst wound.

"I'm fine Shay." Flash replied as the speedster once again tried to get up from the spot on the ground.

"No you're not. Now you stay where you are at or I will bash you on the head with my mace." Shayera told the speedster.

Flash knew that Shayerra was serious as he had been hit over the head before several times.

Several minutes passed before Batman got in contact with the Watchtower to tell the medical team to be ready for a critical but stable Flash. Flash was beamed straight into the medical bay and was given a blood transfusion to replace the blood loss from the stabbings and his wounds even though the wounds would be gone within the day.

Hours later Flash was asleep with one of the founders watching over the young scarlet clad hero who was the heart of The Justice League. There was also another reason why the 6 other founders were very protective of Flash and it wasn't just because of his age which was one of the reasons. The other reason was only known by a select few outside of the Founders. Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing and also formerly know as the first Robin and Roy Harper formerly know as Speedy now the red haired archer was now known as Arsenal knew the other reason why the other founders of the Justice League was very protective of their youngest founder.

The Question who was distinctly related to The Flash Family through Iris West-Allen who is the aunt to the current Flash was the wife of Barry Allen, the second Flash and uncle and mentor to the current Flash knew the secret as to why the League founder were protective.

Supergirl also knew the reason as she was close to Flash as Flash treated her like she was a person and not the kid cousin of Superman.

Green Arrow AKA Oliver Queen knew the reason as well. It was kinda hard not to know the reason why the founders were protective of Flash as he was also protective of Flash as well being that he watched Flash grow from an insecure preteen who had just gotten powers to a founder of Justice League. Also it didn't help matters that Arsenal, Nightwing and Flash had grown up together so of course Ollie would know and the fact that he was the first person Flash had come to when Barry had been killed. Also there was the situation of Arsenal dating Flash which was a secret to the founders especially Batman, Green Lanten and Superman who had watched Flash grow up and had seen the speedster mature but the three still saw Flash as the insecure teen and if the founders found out that the baby of the League was dating a rebellious former sidekick who was known for attitude problems then Roy would be taken out.

Black Canary also knew from her time of dating Ollie and the fast that figured it out just by looking at Flash. Canary knew why Flash kept a secret as the League still babied the speedster.

Barry also was very protective of his protege being that Flash had come from a bad home and abusive parents. The second Flash wasn't to sure of having a preteen as a sidekick but over time he was won over by a set of green puppy dog eyes.

Even the Rogues who were not harden killers in fact they weren't killers at all knew the reason. Crooks and thieves yes, killers no. In fact, The Pied Piper and Trickster went to school with the second Flash and the three became fast friends. The adult Rogues were just as protective of Flash as the League.

Now you as what why the League and Central City's villain gallery were so protective of Wally? The the reason why Everyone was protective of Flash was for a couple of reasons. The first reason was that Flash was barely out of the teen years. Yes that is right, Flash was only 20 years old. The other reason had to do with Flash's gender. You see Flash may have the body of a male but the truth in reality was that the current Flash was really a girl and the second reason was why everyone was so protective of the speedster.

_Next chapter Flash recovers from the injuries given to her by Joker while the League become mother hens to her and find out something that they really didn't want to know._

_IDEAS ARE REALLY WELCOMED FOR THIS STORY_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANK YOU**_

THANKS GOES TO BAT-DOVE FOR THEIR HELP AND PERRMISSON TO US SOME OF THIER IDEAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY AND FAVED IT. **

Chapter 2

Flash let out a yelp as she rolled on her side jarring her stab wounds which were almost healed. The yelp sent the closest founder running to her which happened to be Shayera who was becoming a mother hen towards the speedster.

"What's wrong?" The winged warrior asked as she looked over her youngest frie nd.

"Just moved the wrong way." Flash replied. "Really Shay, you give the term mother hen a new level." Flash said with a smile. "Plus I want to get out of this bed."

Shayera looked at the speedster with slightly glaring eyes. She knew that Flash was only picking on her because of the close bond the two of them had.

"You only have a few more hours before your wounds heal and you can get out of here." Shayera told her speedy friend as she patted Flash on the shoulder lightly before walking out of the med-bay.

Shayera was very protective of Flash and it wasn't because of the age. It was because no matter what the Thanagarian did in the past Flash forgave her and was the first one to welcome her back into the fold of the League after she had betrayed the League. Flash also tried to get the other members of the League that didn't trust or forgive her to at least talk to her. There were a few times that Shayera considered Flash her daughter due to the age difference between humans and Thanagarians.

"How's the Hotshot doing?" John Steward AKA Green Lantern asked as he saw his girlfriend come walking from the med-bay where his little sister was resting in.

"Complaining about wanting to get out of the med-bay." Shayera replied with a smile.

"So in other words she's fine." GL replied knowing that his little sister hated being in the med-bay at any time weather it was for visiting or having been injured herself.

Two hours later Flash had been released from the med-bay and headed straight to the cafeteria to get some real food. Once she was in the cafeteria Flash grabbed a tray and headed straight for the line to get some food which everyone in the cafeteria knew would be piled sky high on the tray and it was. Lately she had been eating more and more food but just put it off to being overworked in both of her jobs.

Flash found a seat and began eating her food. It would only take a few minutes for Flash to eat everything on the plate. Just as Flash was about to head up to get seconds she got a call on her communicator telling her that she was needed in the meeting room.

Flash grabbed a piece of pie on the way out and zoomed towards the meeting room when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and back area which caused her to stumble a bit but she caught herself before anyone could see. She had been having the pains for a few weeks now but did think anything of it.

The pain was still there when Flash arrived at the Meeting room but she could fake the pain as she didn't want the mother hens she called a family to baby her any more then they were.

"It's about time you showed up Flash." Superman pointed out from his spot at the end of the table.

"Sorry. The medical staff wouldn't let me out due to someone's orders." Flash said as she looked at the bat themed hero with a playful glare. "Also I wanted to get some real food."

"I can understand that." GL replied being that he had eaten the med-bay food and found it very bland.

"Now that everyone is here perhaps we can get down to business." Batman lightly growled out.

The meeting went well as all they had to discuss was the situation with Joker breaking out of Arkham and the fact that Green Arrow and Black Canary destroying a training room a few days a go.

"I say give them some monitor duty separate from each other as you know they would only make out in the monitor room if we paired them together." Flash pointed out knowing just what her boyfriend's adopted father and some what mother would do if the two of them were left alone as Flash and Arsenal would have done the same thing.

"That would be torture for the Emerald Archer and the Sonic Screamer." Shayera laughed out.

"Then it's settled. Black Canary and Green Arrow will have monitor duty at separate times of the week." Batman told the founders. Since he was the one who made the schedule for the the monitor duty he would have no problem keeping The Archer and the Sonic Screamer away from each other for a few weeks well at least when they were at the Watchtower or The Hall of Justice.

"Now that we have that situation figured out we need to discuss Joker and his recent escape from Arkham." Batman said with a growl. He really didn't like The Joker that much and now he hated The Joker for what he had done to Flash.

"Somebody has got to be helping him. It's the only explanation." Superman pointed out with a frown.

"Well, Harley Quinn probably does still have some connections in Arkham or they could be bribing someone." Flash said as she felt another sharp pain in her stomach area.

"That could be true. Joker does have a habit of bribing people and then turning on them." Wonder Woman replied. She had met one of the victims of Joker's bribing and the poor man was still undergoing therapy for his injuries.

"I'll have some of my contacts in Arkham see if they could find anything." Batman told the Founders. No one said anything since Joker was one of his villains and he would handle it.

"Be careful Batman." Flash said before letting out a yelp as once again she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and this time she wanted to throw up.

"Flash, are you okay!?" Diana asked as she saw her teammate and in someway daughter since she was old enough to be Flash's mother.

"I'm fine." Flash whimpered out as the pain intensified.

"No you are not." Batman growled as he pressed a button on the table signaling that a medical team was once again needed for Flash.

An hour later and several test later Dr. Mid-Night who really was a medical doctor had the answer to what was wrong with Flash who didn't see him as a blind man but a friend and fellow hero.

"What is wrong with Flash?" Batman asked having a feeling that he knew what the reason why Flash had been getting sick for the past few weeks. He and the other founders wanted to know what was wrong with their friend.

"I'm not sure how to tell you guys will take this news but according to the tests I have taken I can say that she was not poison like many on you may think." Mid-Night told his fellow heroes.

"Then what is going on with her?" Shayera asked worried for her friend.

"Well there is no easy way to tell you this but Flash is about 2 months pregnant." The blind hero told the founders.

"WHAT?!"

The founders were not very happy with the idea that their 20 year old teammate was pregnant."

"Somebody is going to die." The two older woman of the Founders growled up thinking the worst had happened to Flash.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT?" Flash's yelling could be heard from the med-bay room.

Voices were heard from the other Doctor along with Flash's yelling. "I KNOW HOW YOU GET PREGNANT BUT I CAN'T BE PREGNANT."

"And why do you say that Flash?" Batman asked the speedster giving her a bat glare which wouldn't work on Flash because she had been immune to the glare since she was 15 as he walked into the med-bay with the other founders.

"Do to the abuse I suffered as a child from my father and the abuse from being a hero my chances of getting pregnant is less than 10%." Flash told the Dark Knight.

"Well it looks like that even with only a 10% percent chance you still got pregnant." Mid-Night replied.

Flash let out a groan and flopped back on the bed."

"Now that we know what is wrong with Flash the other matter is at hand is who is the father of Flash's child." GL said wanting nothing more than to cut off a part of the man who had got Flash's pregnant.

"Oh no. I am not telling you who I am dating just so you can go hunt him down and kill him." Flash replied glaring at John who she knew would kill Roy.

"Flash, I swear to you on my people that we will not hurt your boyfriend. We just want to talk to him on how he is going to take care of you." Diana told the speedster with a smile even though she wanted to hurt the man that got Flash with child.

Flash glared at her friends and could tell that the Amazon was telling the truth. It was either tell them now when they were calm or have them find out through a certain troll of a bird.

"Fine. I've been dating Roy Harper since I was 15 and before you go on you rant about Barry being overprotective of me which he was when it came to boys he actually approved of Roy. Of course this was after Uncle Barry threatened Roy with great bodily harm if he ever hurt me. Which getting me pregnant before I am was out of my teens was one of the reasons." Flash explained knowing that he better give Roy a heads up about some of the League coming to visit him.

"You mean to tell me that you have been dating Arsenal for 5 years?" GL exclaimed. The marine couldn't believe that someone like Flash was dating a somewhat bad boy like Arsenal who was known for being a rebel.

Yes GL, I have been dating Roy for 5 years and I kinda like rebels." Flash replied with a sigh knowing what the former marine was thinking.

"Alright everyone. That is enough. I don't want Flash to have any more stress on her than she needs. It is not good for the baby." Mid-Night told the founders and shooed them out of the room and out of the med-bay. "Go bug Roy or something but leave Flash alone as something tells me that she is going to have a difficult pregnancy based on what I have just seen."

The founders did what they were told to do. Everyone went looking for Green Arrow so they could get some info on where his son was located so that the founders could 'talk' with the red haired archer about just how he was going to take care of Flash and the baby.

_Next chapter Roy gets a visit from the Founders and his father and is for a long talk._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME FOR ANYTHING**_

_**Reviews would be great to see how I am doing on this story. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. BAT-DOVE GETS CREDIT FOR AN IDEA USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

A/N: I DID SOME RESEARCH ON ROY AND THE DRUG PROBLEM AS I DIDN'T READ THE COMICS THAT MUCH AND ALL I KNOW IS WHAT I SEE ON THE T.V. AND WHAT I FIND ON THE NET. PLEASE BARE WITH ME.

Chapter 3

Roy Harper let out a groan as he walked into his small apartment after a long day at college and work at a local restaurant. The young archer could tell that something was wrong as he knew he had closed the window before he had left for work, the window was open. Also there was the fact that some of his food was out of the fridge and sitting at his table. But the biggest clue that there was someone his home was the shadow on the wall that looked like a giant bat.

"Hello Batman. What can I do for you?" The 23 year old asked wondering what the Dark Knight was doing at his apartment.

"We need to talk." Batman replied with a batglare.

Roy wondered what he did to piss of The Bat. It was when he turned around that he saw the other founders of The Justice League along with Ollie, Dinah and Supergirl all dressed in civilian attire.

"What is going on?"

"They know about you and Flash." Ollie told his son.

Roy paled at the mention that those that were very protective of Flash had found out that she was dating him. Roy really couldn't blame any of the heroes for their protectiveness of Flash when it came to him. After all he did have a past with drugs but Flash had bitched smacked him to the end of the world when she found out that he was doing drugs and locked his butt up in rehab. It was a miracle that Flash had stayed with the Red haired archer.

"We are not here to discuss your past with drugs." Superman told Roy who looked ready to bolt but was smart not to run.

"Then what are you doing here and is Flash alright?" Roy asked the mostly older heroes worried that something was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Flash is fine but there is a little matter that we need to talk about concerning your latest actions with Flash." J'onn replied, his face neutral.

"What?!" Roy asked as he got angry that no one was telling him what was going on.

"Flash is pregnant." Diana told the archer.

Roy's eyes bug like at what the Amazon had just said. "She's what?"

"Pregnant."

Suddenly the info finally hit Roy like a ton of bricks and the young archer's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards onto the couch where he passed out.

"Well, he took that well." Shayera said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Supergirl went over to the sink, pulled a glass out of the cabinet, filled it up with water, walked over to where Roy was out cold on the couch and threw that water on him.

The red haired archer woke up with a stutter and looked around to see if he was dreaming which he knew that he wasn't when he saw the Founders looking at him.

"She's really pregnant?!" Roy somewhat yelled. "How?"

"Well when a man and woman really like each other they..." Ollie started to say when a pillow was thrown at him.

"I know how you get pregnant but how can she be pregnant?"

"So you know about her small chance of getting pregnant?" Batman asked still glaring at Roy.

"Yes but I never thought that she would be able to get pregnant." Roy explained.

"Well even if it is only at a small chance of getting pregnant but you still should have used protection." GL growled out. He didn't like the idea of Flash dating Roy Harper who had a bad history but for all the ring user knew Flash was probably the one who got Roy off of the drugs.

"She was the one who got me off drugs." Roy told the marine knowing what he was thinking about. "Of course this was after she used her super speed to bitch smack me about a million time and drag me to a rehab center in the middle of no where and locked me up."

Roy could tell that the group of heroes were not happy with the idea that the Baby of the founders was pregnant at such a young age.

"Look guys, if this is about what I am going to do to take care of Flash and the baby? If it is then you guys have nothing to worry about me leaving Brodie as I owe her big time and she had put up with me. I am not going to let go of her no matter what." Roy told everyone in the room.

"We know that you wouldn't abandon Brodie but you have to understand that we are a little upset that she is barely out of her teens and she is going to be a mother. Also there is the fact that most of the League think that Flash is male." Superman pointed out.

"Maybe this is for the best since I think some heroes are thicker than Superman. Really now, you would think the girls would take a hint and stop asking Flash out when she turns them down." Dinah said.

"Yeah but now we have to worry about the males hitting on her." Batman said seeing the look of anger on Roy's face at the thought of the male heroes hitting on his pregnant girlfriend. "No Roy, you cannot kill anyone that hits on Flash."

"Who said anything about killing. I was just was going to main them a little bit for hitting on my girlfriend." Roy replied with a devil grin.

"You can't do that as well."

"Ruin all my fun why don't ya."

Ollie looked at his adopted son and knew what he had to do even if it killed him.

"Roy, I want you to move back into the mansion with me. Before you say anything hear me out." Ollie told Roy. "I added on to the mansion to give you privacy when and if you decided to come back home. I know that you and I are not on the best of terms at the moment but I think that we should try to put away our pride for the sake of Brodie and the baby. I'm not saying that we have to talk to each other but let's at least be civil." Ollie told his man that was his son and would always be his son even after the drugs incident. Ollie regretted his actions involving his son. "I mean do you really want your baby to come home to something like this place?"

Roy looked around his small apartment and as much as he didn't want to admit it Ollie had a point. His apartment was filthy and a dump. There was no way that he was going to bring his newborn baby home to a place like this.

"You got a point there Ollie. I can't bring Brodie or the baby here. So I will move back to the mansion only if you promise to stay out of my way and let me be. Also I want you to promise me that you will let me take care of Brodie and the baby on my own. I don't want you to help me financially unless I ask for it." Roy explained to his adopted father who nodded his head. "Also I may have problems with you but I promise that I won't interfere with you and wanting to know your grandchild as you have a right to."

Ollie looked at his red haired son and could tell that he was telling the truth.

"At least let me do one thing for you and Brodie." Ollie told his son. "I'll try and keep the press from finding out about you and Brodie for a while."

"How are you going to do that?" Roy asked wondering what his father was planning.

"Let's just say that Oliver Queen is going to be getting married." Ollie said as Dinah help up her left hand to show a very huge rock on the ring finger.

"We were planning on telling everyone soon but we found out that Brodie was pregnant and that was more important." The Sonic Screamer said with a smile to her some what son.

"Thanks you two." Roy told the people that were his parents and gave them a rare small smile.

"No problem kid."

"Now that we have that situation taken care of. Flash is going to have to tell everyone that she is a girl cause I know for a fact that male humans can not get pregnant." Shayera said with a amused smile on her face.

"Oh that is not going to be fun. Who wants to tell Brodie that she can't be the fastest 'man' alive anymore?" Ollie asked knowing the temper the young speedster had as the blond archer had watched Brodie grow up.

"Better yet who is going to tell Nightwing that his big sister is knocked up?" Supergirl asked.

Everyone turned to Roy who let out a groan. It made sense that since the situation was his fault that he should be the one to tell tell his girlfriend. Nightwing may have been the youngest of the trio but he was a bat and bats are insanely protective of their family and Brodie was Dick's big sister who he was very protective of.

"Fine. I'll tell her but have the med-bay ready cause pregnant or not Brodie has a mean punch and slap remembering when Brodie had smacked him.

"Then it's settled." Batman said before disappearing out the window.

Everyone gave Roy a look of sympathy before leaving.

_Next chapter Roy deals with the idea that he is going to be a father and tell Brodie that she can't be Flash for a while._

**Idea's are welcomed anytime**

**REVIEWS ON HOW I AM DOING WOULD BE GREAT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. BAT-DOVE GETS CREDIT FOR AN IDEA USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 4

Roy took a deep breath before he knocked on the apartment door that belonged to his best friend. The archer was not looking forward to telling Nightwing that his female best friend was pregnant and that the archer was the one who got Brodie with child.

"Who is it?" Came a muffled groggy voice.

"Hey Dick, it's Roy. We need to talk." The archer replied.

Roy heard the sounds of locks being unlocked and saw that door open to reveal the tired blue eyes of Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Dick opened the door to let his male best friend in.

"Long night?"

"You have no idea." Dick replied with a groan as he went to the kitchen to get some coffee. "What do you want to talk about?"

Roy let out a sigh before he spoke. He was dreading what Dick would do to him when the young bat was told the news.

"Brodie's pregnant with my child." Roy told Dick who looked at him with a tired eyes.

"Congratulations." Dick replied before getting up and getting more coffee. A full minute passed before the mini bat came back into the living room. "WHAT did you just say?"

"Brodie's carrying my child. She's about two month along." Roy answered hoping that he could make a clean getaway from the very protective bat.

"How is that possible?"

Roy groaned as he explained what Dick already knew about the 10% chance of Brodie getting pregnant and she could still get pregnant but it would be harder.

"I told ya you two should have used protection." Dick cackled with a smile.

Roy glared at the 18 year old. It was a playful glare but a glare non the less.

"How's Brodie going to take the idea that her being the fastest 'man' alive is going to be switched to 'woman'?" Dick asked with a impish grin on his face.

"Haven't told her yet. But I know once The Flash comes out as a woman people are going to pair Flash up with Batman." Roy growled.

"Well at least the story about Batman being gay will end." Dick replied. The former Boy Wonder knew just how protective Batman was of Brodie and had trained her in martial arts when she was younger. It was because of the training that Batman and Flash made a great team and it was because of the training that rumors spreed that Batman was gay and that he and Flash were an item. Even members of the League thought that Flash and Batman were an item.

"That much is true." Roy pointed out. He could remember the times he found his girlfriend steaming along with Batman at the newspapers and other media saying that The Fastest Man Alive and The Dark Knight were seeing each other. Let's just say Roy stayed away from Brodie for a few days. Dick did the same thing. It was also bad that Tim didn't want anything to do with Batman at those times.

"Maybe it's time for Red Arrow and Flash to announce that they are an item when Flash reveals that she is a girl." Dick grinned devilish.

Roy was going to kill his little brother if he didn't stop smiling.

"That may just happen but only after the baby is born. I don't want any extra stress on Brodie when she is pregnant." Roy replied already showing his protectiveness for his girlfriend and unborn baby.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Say am I the Godfather?"

"What the hell do you think?" Roy replied with a playful growl before he left the apartment and get to a teleport area. The red archer was not looking forward to telling his girlfriend that she would have to give up her male persona of Flash and go female.

Brodie only came up with Flash being male because Barry thought that it would have been safer is Kid Flash was male. The Rogues were safe as they weren't killers or rapists. The Central City Villains saw Brodie as one their daughter or little sister. They also set anyone straight when it came to anyone hurting Baby Flash as she was called by the Rogues.

Most of the time when Brodie was in her civilian identity she would be a girl who loved science. In fact she worked part time as a CSI at Central City Police department. Also most of the League knew Flash as Wally West as that was her male persona when undercover in certain missions that required speed and smarts.

Several hours later at the Watchtower.

"WHAT?!"

A loud blood curdling scream was heard coming from the living quarters of the Watchtower. Those that had enhanced hearing abilities had to cover their ears before they started to bleed.

"Sounds like Arsenal just told the speedster what they have to do." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"I'll prepare the med-bay." J'onn replied monotonous and left the room.

Meanwhile Roy was trying to calm his girlfriend down before she hurt him with judging by that way she was looking at him and holding the glass that was once filled with water.

"Flash, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Flash yelled angrily. "You are telling me that I have to reveal to the League that I am girl and put up with the gossip that is going around." The female in disguise glared at the father of her child. "It's bad enough that most of the League have Batman being gay with me and not that bugs me but it doesn't help that rumor do to the good teamwork we have had since I was a teen."

"Flash, you can't keep your gender a secret forever you do know that."

"I know but I already that the Founders, GA, Black Canary and Supergirl and my villain gallery protective of me. I don't think I can stand any more people smothering me. I know that they do it because they care but I wish that would back off and let me breath a little bit." Flash told her boyfriend.

"And it's only going to get worse now that your Pregnant you know?"

"Tell me about it. Aquaman and Queen Mera who knew that I was a girl the first time that they saw me have offered some advice on how to help me prepare for a baby when they found out that I was a pregnant." Flash moaned out. "Also Aquaman threatened to hurt you if you didn't be a man and take care of me and the baby?"

Roy shivered at the thought of the water based hero and what he would do to him if he didn't do what he always intended to do.

"He's as bad as Batman."

"I know right?" Wally replied with a groan. Even as a teenager Batman who she was never afraid of was always looking out for her.

"Look Brodie I know that you don't want to reveal your gender to the League but you have to soon as I am pretty sure that spandex can't stretch as far as you would like it to due to you having a baby." Roy told his girlfriend and shuttered at the thought of his pregnant girlfriend showing in her red and yellow highlighted suit. It was not a happy thought.

A pillow came flying at Roy's head. The archer ducked the pillow and turned to his girlfriend who was glaring at him. "I'll have you know Roy that I wasn't even thinking of wearing The Flash uniform while I am pregnant. I am not putting my baby in danger." Flash replied with a growl.

Roy held his hands up in surrender. It seemed that Brodie was beginning to have the mood swings. Oh boy was he in for a world of hurt as Brodie had a temper to begin with and now it looked like it was going to be intensified. The archer was not looking forward to all the pain that he was going to have in the next 7 months.

_Next chapter Flash reveals that she is is girl to the League and rumors are stop in their tracks._

_**Idea for rumors involving Flash would be wonderful.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. **The10Espada99 and Carolzynha LF **GET CREDIT FOR THEIR IDEA USED IN THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE ANOTHER STORY FOR WALLY IN MIND. HERE IS A TEASER. WALLY'S NOT HUMAN LIKE EVERYONE THOUGHT. IT WILL BE A FEMALE WALLY STORY AND YOUNG JUSTICE CENTERED.**

Chapter 5

Two weeks after Joker's attack on Flash

The main hall in the Watchtower was filled with all the members and part time members of the League. Attendance was mandatory and the only thing that any one was told about was that the assembly involved a founding member of the Justice League. Everyone speculated that founding member was Flash who was still recovering for the injuries he had received from Joker.

Whispers were heard throughout the hall as everyone wanted to know what was going on with Flash and was he alright.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Superman and the rest of the founders. Flash was with them looking ready to kill someone. Also with the Founders was Arsenal who was standing off to the side.

"Superman, what's going on?" Captain Atom asked looking at Flash. There was something off about Flash. It was like his body didn't match his height. In fact to Captain Atom he looked fatter which was weird for a speedster as they usually had lean bodies no matter how much they ate.

Superman cleared his throat before he spoke. "I have called you all here to discuss a matter that involves Flash who has something that 'he' would like to tell you." Superman said before he looked over to Flash who was still glaring at The other founders.

Flash walked over to the middle of the room and did a quick spin. When she was done spinning all that remained was Flash in her civilian form which was a woman with bright red hair that reached her shoulder and a medium sized breasts and freckles on her face.

To say that some of the heroes were shocked was an understatement. Many couldn't believe that Flash who acted like a boy was really a girl.

"You mean to tell me that Flash who I've been hitting on trying to get a date with is really a girl!" One of the slightly younger female heroes pointed out shocked at what was going on.

Flash turned to the female heroes that had been hitting on Flash with a grin. "Yes I really am a girl. Blame the previous Flash who was insanely overprotective of me." Flash told the group.

"That so explains why you always so grumpy once a month around the same time." One of the male heroes replied.

Flash just grinned at everyone.

"My question is why reveal that Flash is a girl?" S.T.I.R.P.E.S. asked wondering what really was going on.

Flash went in to explained the reasons why she kept her gender a secret.

"So you thought because you were one of the youngest members of the League and a girl you would have been babied which the other founders still do?" The Atom asked still trying to get over the fact that Flash was female.

"Somewhat. I've been protected my entire life and I didn't want to be protected when the League was formed. It was bad enough that my mentor was insanely protective of me both as a hero and as a civilian. It took me ages to convince Batman. Superman and Green Lantern to even let me part of the League for as you know they watched me grow up and they still saw me as a naive little girl who first got her powers." Flash explained another part of her reasons.

"But why reveal to us your true gender?" StarGirl asked. She knew what it was like to have a protective family member.

"She's pregnant." Batman monotonic said getting another glare from the civilian Flash.

"WHAT?!"

Superman and Supergirl had to cover their ears from the yelling.

"You mean that she is going to have a baby? With who?" Were some of many of the questions asked.

"Arsenal." Green Arrow pointed out as he got a glaring from his son.

"Wait Arsenal and Flash are in a relationship?!"

Roy rolled his eyes behind his mask. Although he knew that he was going to have to run for his life from several other League members as like the founders were protective of Flash as a male.

"How far along are you?" StarGirl asked.

"About 10 weeks. My pregnancy was one of the reasons why I had to reveal my gender and I can't be Flash when I am pregnant now can I and no some of you can't kill Arsenal." Flash replied with a smile and slight threat in her voice towards a few members of the League that knew that she was a girl but didn't know about her pregnancy. The speedster also knew that some of the fellow Leaguers would want to hurt Roy.

"Well I guess the idea of Flash and Shayera being a item before she was with Green Lantern is false." One of the male members of the League said.

"What you mean me and Shay being an item?" Flash asked although probably knowing the answer as she wasn't that dumb like she portrayed herself to me.

"Well, you and Shayera seemed very close to each other and we thought that she had dumped you for Green Lantern. Also you were the first one to forgive Shayera after the Thanagarian invasion and when she returned to the League." Someone pointed out.

Flash let out a sigh at the stupidity of the League members. "Shayera is my friend and you know my persona of always forgiving people when they make a mistake. Shay chose her morals over her people and now because of doing that she can never go home." Flash explained. "If Shay can look over her people to save save Earth then I think I can forgive her."

The League looked at the female speedster and she was right. Shayera did do the right thing by betraying her people to save Earth.

"Also the rumors about me being gay with Batman and the Central City Rogues are false as well." Flash told the group. "I've known Batman since I was a preteen and my Rogue gallery is pretty much my other family as they have known me since I was Kid Flash."

Some of the members of the League looked embarrassed that they thought that Flash was gay when all it was was just really close like a family close.

"Look I know that some of you are going to have trouble accepting me as female since I know some of the female members had a crush on me but like I said before I had my reasons." Flash weary told the group of heroes..

Batman could tell that the stress was getting to Flash and knew that that stress was not good for pregnant women so The Dark Knight used his Bat-glare to shut everyone up.

"That is enough talking for now. Right now Flash needs to have a check up. Those of you who want to know more can wait a few days or talk to Arsenal since he is partly the reason Flash had to reveal her secret." Batman said in a tone that meant business.

"Wait. What is Flash's real name?" Some one asked as the Founders were leaving the room.

"Boudicca." Flash replied with a smile.

As soon as the Founders left the room all eyes turned to Roy who for that first time in his life was scared of the mostly older heroes in the room. The archer knew that many of the older heroes wanted to hurt him for getting Flash pregnant but some looked like they wanted to interrogate him as everyone knew his trouble with drugs.

_Next chapter takes place a few months later. Roy and Brodie are dealing with a speedster's pregnancy while the Rogues wonder where Flash has gone and make a scene._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. Thebestoftherest GETS CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

THIS STORY IS ONLY GOING TO BE ABOUT 10 CHAPTERS LONG.

Chapter 6

Three months had passed since Flash had found out that she was pregnant and was about ready to kill some friends of her mainly the Central City Rogues. When the Rogues had found out that their baby Flash was pregnant they all went on a rampage and ambushed Roy.

_FlashBack_

Roy was walking down the streets of Central City. He was going to ask Brodie (which was Flash's nickname) to come live with him at The Queen Mansion when he was suddenly ambush by a boomerang to the head that knocked him out.

When the archer woke up he found himself hanging upside down by his feet. Roy turned his head to see several of the Rogues looking not very happy with him.

"What did you do to out baby?" Trickster yelled.

"What do you mean?" Roy was well aware that the Rogues knew his superhero identity.

"Flash has not been around lately and the only reason we can think of is you. After all you are dating her. So we ask again what did you do to Flash?" Captain Cold growled out.

"I didn't do anything to her." Roy explained.

"Well you did something to her. Now I want you to think back to the past three months cause that was when Flash stopped patrolling Central City and the other Capes have been taken us on." Boomerang said with a glare.

Roy thought back to three months and that was when he realized that they didn't know that Brodie was pregnant and since they did know that he and Brodie were dating they must have immediately thought that he had done something to Flash.

"I can assure you that I did nothing to Flash that not normal for a relationship." Roy told the Rogues who still looked like they wanted to kill him.

"Well you did something to Baby Flash and I want to know what!" Cold growled out.

"Guys, he didn't do anything to me that's not natural in a relationship." Flash said as she appeared on the rooftop via teleport and dressed in normal clothes as she was too big to fit into her costume.

"Flash, you're here and you're fat." Trickster yelled out as he went to hug his baby sister.

"SHE'S NOT FAT YOU CLOWN, SHE'S PREGNANT!" Roy growled out at the Clown themed villain hugging his girlfriend from his spot hanging upside down.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant which is the main reason you haven't seen me around much lately." Flash sighed out at he antics of her villain gallery. She knew that they were different and just a protective of her as her Uncle Barry was.

"You mean your going to have a baby with Speedy?" Piper asked as he glared at the archer who was glaring back at him.

"Yes Hartley I am going to have a baby which is a shock to me as much as it is to you guys as well." Flash said and then started to explain why it was a shot that she was going to have a baby.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order as we will have another baby Flash to baby and teach." Heatwave pointed out.

"You guys do know that my child could not be a meta and be just like their father who need I remind you is still hanging upside down and glaring at you." Flash pointed out.

The Rogues turned around and sure enough there was Roy still hanging upside down and glaring at the Rogues with his arms crossed.

"Oh sorry about that Speedy." Mirror Master said as he started pulling up the not very happy archer.

"The name is Arsenal not Speedy." Roy replied with a grunt as his head was banged against the building.

"Okay Arsenal. I have just one thing to say to you. You had better take care of Baby Flash or so help me I will hunt you down make your life painful and if you ever hurt her you will regret it." Cold pointed out as he got nose to nose with the red haired archer.

"I would never hurt her. She saved my life and I'm not one to forget something like that." Roy replied thinking back to when he was drugs and Brodie had locked him in rehab.

"You had better not and us Rogues better be kept in the light about Baby Flash and her progress with the baby." Mirror Master pointed out with a glare.

"Come on guys, you interrogated Roy enough. I need to steal him back so we can get something to eat." Brodie told the men that had watched her grow up and helped her become the hero she was today.

"Stay safe Baby Flash." Trickster said one last time and gave her a gentle hug before going back to the other Rogues.

Brodie and Roy watched as Mirror Master pulled out a mirror and saw the Rogues disappear into the mirror.

"They are as bad as Founders and GA and Black Canary you know that." Roy said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Try getting them to take you seriously when you're first starting out as a hero. They were just a protective of me as Uncle Barry was. It only shows that they care."

"I know but did they have to hang me upside down from a building?" Roy asked.

"Oh you survived. Beside they could have taken you so see Golden Glider who is just like a female Uncle Barry." Brodie told her boyfriend.

Roy shivered that the thought of meeting Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider who really was like a female Barry Allen when it came to his girlfriend. Protective.

"Come on Red, let's get something to eat. I am starving." Brodie said to her boyfriend.

Roy rolled his eyes. It seemed like every time he turned around Brodie was eating something but then again the speedster did have a high metabolism and she was also eating for two.

Batman which both Roy and Brodie knew to be Bruce Wayne had give Brodie a credit card in her name so that she could get what ever she wanted to get food and clothes wise. Batman would be paying for the bills. Green Arrow had also given Brodie a credit card to be used to purchase food and clothes cause after all The speedster was carrying the Emerald Archer's first and maybe only grandchild.

_Next chapter Brodie deals with the 24 hour morning sickness and Ollie makes plans to move Roy and Brodie into the mansion for good._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME AND I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT GOES ON WHEN A WOMAN IS PREGNANT. THANKS.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. **Carolzynha LF **GETS CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 7

Brodie let out a groan as she waddled to the bathroom that was attached to her's and Roy's room in the Queen Mansion. It seemed like that since she had become pregnant with her first child that all the speedster was doing was going to the bathroom or up-chucking her food which the young speedster knew from being a part time police scientist that those symptoms were very common.

"You okay in there Brodie?" Roy asked from his spot by the door.

"You do realized that this is partly your fault that I am this miserable." The female red head's voice pointed out from her spot by the toilet.

"True but remember it takes two to make a baby." Roy replied with a smart remark only to get a toothbrush thrown at him.

Brodie was in her 7th month of being pregnant and had been put on maternity leave from both her jobs as Flash of the Justice League and as Brodie West, CSI of Central City Police.

Several members of the League were doing patrols for Brodie in Central City. Thankfully the Rogues were keeping a low profile for the Justice League. The Villains of Central City only attacked when they wanted a update on their baby and her baby. None of the Rogues just couldn't believe that Baby Flash was going to be having a baby.

"You know what I find weird is that your villain gallery is actually keeping an eye on you." Roy told his girlfriend as he helped her back to bed.

"They were always like that." Brodie explained. "Ever since I became Kid Flash, the Rogues have always pulled their punches on me. It was only when Uncle Barry died did Cold and the others get a little more aggressive in their fighting styles but they never have and never will hurt anyone not even a Cape as that is what they call heroes."

"It's nice to know that if we decided to move back to Central City that I don't have to worry about anything happening to you or the baby with The Rogues around. I know that they would protect you with their lives." Roy explained as he crawled into bed with his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around Brodie and pulled her close.

Brodie looked at Roy who in the past few months seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. Roy was back on speaking terms with Ollie and Dinah. The red haired archer had also become more nicer than normal. Many would think that since Roy was about to become a father that he was changing into a normal young man. The old saying of that a baby changes everything is true.

The two young heroes curled up next to each other on the bed and fell asleep in each other arms unaware of the blond archer who was watching them from the afar.

"You've done a great job at raising Roy." Dinah told her boyfriend as both blonds watched the two red heads sleep in each other's arms.

"I have but now since he found out that he's going to be a father, he's become the 8 year old that I'd adopted all those years ago." Ollie replied with a smile on his face. The billionaire knew that having his son and girlfriend in his house was only temporary as the blond knew that Brodie's home was in Central City. Roy would do anything for Brodie even if it meant moving out of Star City and into Central City.

"That's the hard part of being a parent Ollie, is watching your children become parents themselves." The Blond bombshell told her boyfriend as she watched him closed the door to the room that held the sleeping red heads.

"Yeah it is Dinah, yes it is." Ollie replied with a sad smile. It had seemed to the archer that it was only yesterday that he had been beaten by a 8 year old red head in an archery contest. The next day the billionaire adopted the young kid as his own son and trained him how to be a hero and crime fighter. Everything was going well with the father and son crime fighting duo until Roy wanted to go solo and he did. Ollie still got an letter or two from Roy each year for his birthday and Christmas but other than that there was no contact what so ever. Now his son was going to be a father and was on speaking terms with him. Guess the saying 'a baby changes everything' was true.

Ollie shot his son and soon to be he hoped daughter in law one last quick glance and smiled before he shut the door completely.

The next day Roy was once again woken up by his girlfriend running towards that bathroom and heard once again the sound of Brodie losing her food.

"Do not say a word Roy." Brodie warned her boyfriend as she came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a piece of tissue.

"I was merely going to say what would you like to do today as I know your aunt would like for you to come visit her." Roy told Brodie as he held his hands up in surrender. One thing he had learn whild dealing with a pregnant woman was never make her mad under any situations.

"I think that it would be good to go see Auntie Iris." Brodie replied as she went back into the bathroom so that she could take a shower and change out of her nightclothes.

20 minutes later

Wally came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple t-shirt and pants with flowers on the pants. Roy was also dressed in a simple dress shirt and polo pants.

"Ready to go Brodie?" Roy asked from the kitchen table.

"Yeah as soon as I get something to eat and hopefully keep it down." Brodie replied as she grabbed some fruit.

After Brodie had eaten something and it had stayed down the two red heads called up to the WatchTower to have them teleported to Central City to Brodie's Auntie Iris's house.

Aunt Iris was the wife of Barry Allen AKA The Flash. Barry and Iris had taken in Brodie when she had been only a child after her father had beat the daylights out of her. Brodie had found Barry's notes on the experiment that gave Barry his speed powers and had recreated the same experiment and after Brodie blew up the garage and spent a few weeks in the hospital, Brodie asked her uncle if she could be his sidekick.

Barry wasn't to sure about having an 11 year old as a sidekick but Brodie had said that if Batman (whose identity Brodie figured out by the second meeting) could have a sidekick that was younger than her then Flash could have a 11 year old sidekick.

After much pleading and whining Flash finally agreed to let his niece be his sidekick but only if Brodie did exactly what he told her to do which she did.

The Rogues gave Flash a earful when they found out that Kid Flash hadn't even hit puperty yet and was a girl. That little tidbit was found out by Hartley AKA Pied Piper could tell that Kid Flash was a girl the first time he had met her.

The Rogues after talking to Flash agreed to keep Kid Flash's gender a secret had taken a liking to Brodie and often invited the young speedster over to their place which wasn't much but Brodie had a ball.

The Rogues were there for Brodie when Flash had been killed and she had taken the mantle of Flash and Protector of Central City. Of course Brodie had only been Flash for less than two months when the League was formed. So naturally the Rogues were a little worried about their baby fighting villains like Lex Luther and Joker but she had manage to come out in one piece.

Of course there was the situation with The Luther/Brainac hybrid three years after the League was formed where Brodie had gone so fast that she entered the Speed Force and almost died if it had not been for the other founders of the Justice League pulling her out.

The Rogues had given Brodie the yelling of a lifetime all the while hugging her to death and telling her never to go that fast again. Two month later Brodie found out she as pregnant and put on maternity leave.

Brodie was brought out of her thoughts by Roy touching her arm letting her know that they had arrived at Aunt Iris's house and could smell her cooking which was divine.

"Ready to go in?" Brodie asked her boyfriend who nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Roy replied. Don't get him wrong. Roy loved Aunt Iris but she was very out there when it came to her family.

"Well then, let's go in." Brodie replied with a smile as she opened the door to her aunt's house.

_Next chapter Brodie and Roy rececive gifts from the Rogues for the baby while Batman deals with Nightwing setting up a room at the mansion for the Brodie, Roy and The baby._

_**Ideas welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANK YOU**_


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. Thebestoftherest and ****Carolzynha LF GET CREDIT FOR THIER IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Chapter 8

As soon as Roy entered the house that belong to the woman he could call an aunt his sense of smell was hit with the smell of baked cookies. Auntie Iris was the best maker of any kind of cookies.

"I was wondering when you to would get here." Iris called out from the kitchen.

"We would have been here sooner but my stomach and morning sickness caused us to be late." Brodie replied back as she waddled to the couch to sit down with Roy helping her sit down.

"I remember those days when I was carrying the twins." Iris yelled back. Since she was in the kitchen the older woman didn't see Brodie let out a wince at the mention of the twins that Iris had lost when Barry had been killed two years ago and Brodie had been put in the hospital.

"Auntie, I'm sorry to have brought up bad memories." Brodie replied.

Iris appeared in the living room with a smile on her face. "Sweetheart, nothing is going to take away the pain of losing the twins but life is hard as you have to deal with what life gives you. If I was meant to have the twins, I would have had them. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy that you get to me a mother and I get to be a grandmother so to speak to your child." The older red haired woman told her daughter like niece.

Brodie looked at her aunt who had raised her since she was a child after she was taken away from her parents who were abusing her with a smile. Leave it to Auntie Iris to find good in something bad.

"Oh before I forget. Some of your _friends _dropped some packages off just before you arrived. I haven't opened them as they are not mine to open." The reporter told her niece and soon to be nephew in law.

Brodie let out a groan as she knew just you the _friends _were. The pregnant speedster just hoped that nothing blew up like last time.

Iris looked over at her niece and smiled. "I had Superman look at them to make sure nothing would go boom and it looks like nothing will. Besides do you really think that Len would allow anything to happen to you and or the baby. You are after all their baby." Iris said knowing that the Rogues would never even dream of hurting Brodie or her baby.

"I know that Auntie Iris. It just last time James sent me a present, it exploded in my face as well as Batman's." Brodie replied with a shudder as she recalled the slime bomb that Flash had received and with in two seconds of getting the gift, it exploded and both Flash and Batman were covered in a goo like substance. Needless to say Batman was not very happy with the clown themed villain one bit. It had taken every ounce of will power for Batman not to kill Trickster with was saying a lot as Batman made a vow never to kill.

"These gifts I can assure you are not going to blow up, The Rogues know better than to do something like that." Iris replied with a slightly wicked smile. It was a known fact that the Central City Rogues were scared of Iris West-Allen. In fact Batman was wary of the flame haired reporter at times.

"Okay, I'll look at the gifts The Rogues sent me." Brodie told her aunt knowing that The Rogues never really would put her in danger. The speedster saw the smile on her Aunt's face and started to get scared. Just what did the Rogues leave at the Allen household?

Two hours later and dozens of gifts opened later Brodie and Roy realized that they wouldn't need to go shopping for baby clothes as The Rogues had gotten the couple several dozen pairs of clothes. It also seemed that the clothes that were giving to the baby by each Rogue were based on that Rogue abilities.

Hartley AKA Pied Piper had gotten the baby which the music themed villain was sure was going to be a girl a bunch of musical instruments with a note saying that music simulates the mind.

The other Rogues had gotten the baby various items including a baby carriage and clothes for both genders.

Brodie sweat dropped at the sight of the clothes that her Villain Gallery had gotten her. All of the clothes and stuff animals were Rogued themed including pj oneies in each Rogue's style of clothing.

"They do know that I can't just walk out of the house with my baby dressed in Rogue themed clothing?" Brodie said to no one in particular. The speedster saw Roy out of the corner of her eye starting to laugh. "Don't even think about laughing Dear as I have a note that say just what the Rogues will do to you if you laugh at their gifts." Brodie told her boyfriend as she handed the note to Roy who turned pale as he read the note.

"I thought they don't kill?"

"They don't."

Roy turned even paler as he read the rest of the note. It seemed that the Archer would have to do a lot of proving to The Rogues that he was the right man for their baby. After all The Rogues had watched Brodie grow from the insecure preteen to a founder of The Justice League.

"Well at least I know if something should ever happen to me, you and our child will be taken care of." Roy pointed out with a smile. He was glad that someone that was local would be taking care of Brodie and his child.

"If you think the Rogues are bad, you should see what NightWing is planning at Bats's place." Brodie replied with a smile as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"What pray tell has the young bat done?" Roy asked knowing that Auntie Iris knew who most everyone in the League was in their civilian identity.

Meanwhile in Gotham, Dick Grayson was busy setting up the final touches in a room in the west wing of the mansion.

"Really Master Dick, you would think that this was your baby that Miss Brodie is having." Alfred the ever loyal butler to the Wayne Family and somewhat grandfather figure to the Robins said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Brodie is technically carrying my niece or nephew and I want to make this room the best for her and the baby when they come over and visit." Dick replied happily. The Acrobat was very excited that his best female friend and best male friend were having a baby.

"I wonder what you will do with Miss Barbara and you decided to have a baby?" Alfred said with a smile. The ever faithful Butler had watch Dick grow from orphaned child to the protector of Blubhaven and devoted boyfriend of Barbara Gordon who was also known as BatGirl.

"I probably will do the same thing that I am doing now." Dick replied as he put the finishing touches on the light purplish color baby room that he had been working on with Bruce since finding out that Flash was pregnant.

"I have no doubt about that Master Dick." Alfred smiled. It would seem that Roy and Brodie's child would be the nexus that would bring Bruce and Dick back on speaking terms.

Both men had gone their separate ways a few years ago and now thanks to the baby of someone that both Bruce and Dick cared about would bring them back together. If fact when Dick suggested that there be a baby room at Wayne Manor for Flash and Arsenal's baby, Bruce let his adopted son plan everything being that Dick was from the same generation as Brodie and had grown up with the speedster so the acrobat would know just what to get for the Brodie.

"So Alfred, what do you think of the room?" Dick asked the ever faithful butler.

The room was a purplish color and didn't scream boy or girl. Everything was in the right place and within reach from the center of the room.

"I say that you did a great job Dick." Bruce's voice was heard behind the two men causing Dick to jump a little bit of the ground. "I think that Brodie is going to like it."

"Ya think?"

"I think so." Bruce replied. "It's my turn to patrol Central City. Would you like to tag along?"

Dick looked at his adopted father with a smile. It had been a long time since he had patrolled any city with Bruce and now that he was being offered a chance to do that again, there was no way the 18 year old was going miss it.

"Let me go change." With a speed that could rival Flash, Dick had gone into the BatCave to change.

"Not a word Alfred, Not a word." Bruce told his father figure who was about to say something.

"All I was going to to say Sir was be safe. Central is not like Gotham." Alfred replied only that wasn't what he was was going to say.

Bruce just gave his faithful butler a look before he disappeared into the BatCave to change in to his Batman costume.

Alfred just smiled at the sight of father and son being together again after so long apart. Brodie really did have the ability to bring people together once again.

_Next chapter BIRTHING TIME! Brodie goes into labor and a few of the heroes end up with a broken hand. Guesses as who gets broken hands are welcomed_

_**Ideas are welcome anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS**_


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY. **thebestoftherest AND BlackFeathers 17 **GET A THANK YOU FOR THEIR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU GOES TO bat-dove her their letting me use their idea about a female wally**

Chapter 9

Superman looked at the young red haired woman that he thought of as a younger sister get bombard with gifts. Today was the baby shower for Flash and Arsenal's baby who was due in a week. Brodie was very large not fat for the last person who called the young speedster fat had to go to the medical bay to have their arm put back in place as Flash had dislocated said arm.

The Man of Steel was thinking back at how much Brodie had grown from the scrawny preteen that had blown up her uncle's garage, almost killing herself in the process to a founding member of the Justice League and someone who no matter what happened would always see the bright side of everything.

Flash was also why the League never turned evil like the Justice Lords did in the other reality. Flash was the heart and soul of the League. She kept everyone grounded and managed to convince Green Arrow to stay with the League after the Cadmus situation.

Wonder Woman smiled as Brodie caused everyone to laugh as something Roy had done just a few weeks ago. Turns out Roy had called her fat and taking a page from her Auntie Iris's book on being pregnant and whacked him upside the head with a frying pan. Roy learned not to call his pregnant and hormonal girlfriend fat again.

The Amazon was very protective of Brodie. Maybe it had to do with the innocence that Brodie always had around her. No matter what the situation was Brodie always found something good. Maybe that was another reason why Diana was fond of Brodie. The speedster refused to be angry at anyone no matter the problem. In fact it was Brodie who would dissolved the problem with a few words.

John Steward AKA Green Lantern thought of Brodie as a little sister much like everyone else did. He out of all the League felt that he was the closest to Brodie for some reason. Maybe it was the way that Brodie brought out his younger self. The young speedster was always wanting him to live a little and have fun. John remembered when he was put on trial for supposedly destroying a planet and Brodie defended him. She didn't do a very good job but it was the thought that counted.

J'onn J'ozz on Mars was glad that he could call Brodie a friend. The speedster was never afraid of him for any reason. Brodie had showed him the ways of Earth and its culture. J'onn knew that there would always be a innocence about Brodie no matter what age she was at. She may be young but she would make a good mother just like the Stories J'onn had heard about Barry Allen raising a child that was not related to him by blood as his own.

Shayera smiled as Brodie opened the gift the Thanagarian had gotten the young female. The winged warrior didn't know what to get Brodie as baby showers were uncommon on Thanagar so Shayera got her a couple hundred dollars worth of gift cards. Shayera never understood why Brodie had stayed her friend after she had betrayed Earth and The Justice League. Brodie had also voted for Shayera to stay in the League. To Shayera the young Speedster was just to innocent for her own good but she was wouldn't have it any other way.

Batman was a mystery with Brodie. One minute he was yelling at Brodie for doing something stupid and the other The Dark Knight was making sure that Brodie was alright. Many thought that it may have had something to do with the fact that Batman had watched Brodie grow up much like Green Lantern had. But the real truth was a secret pact that Green Arrow, Barry Allen and Batman had made when their Children had first started out a heroes. The pact was to make sure that the other's sidekick was taken care of should anything ever happen to their parental figure. Also Batman would never admit out loud but the Dark Knight was very found of Brodie and thought of her as a daughter as she seemed to bring out the best in Batman when the two were alone.

Green Arrow and Black Canary always thought of Brodie as a daughter as the girl was over at their place all the time. Brodie was able to bring out the niceness in Roy and both blond heroes could tell that there was just something about Brodie that make you just love her.

"Thank you so much everyone for all the gifts." Brodie told everyone as she looked over her mountain of gifts. "I think this baby is going to be set for a while and also very spoiled by the League." Brodie grinned.

"Well, this is the first baby born into the League, so it does need and have every right to be spoiled." Vixen said with a smile. She liked Brodie as she never saw that model as a freak do to her powers.

The shower went on for a few more hours until Batman noticed that Brodie was grimacing in pain. The Dark Knight knew that something was wrong with the youngest founder as the speedster never really showed any pain.

Batman had concluded that Brodie's water had broken earlier which wouldn't have surprised the bat themed hero as Brodie wasn't one for making a scene.

Batman turned to J'onn. "Have the delivery room prepared. Flash is in labor."

"I'm fine." Flash replied with a moan as she clutched her stomach in pain.

Shayera and Wonder Woman were by their friend's side in a flash to coin the phrase helping the red head up and helping her to the med bay.

"Contact Arsenal and Nightwing and tell them to get their butts up here NOW!" Green Arrow yelled knowing that both non powered heroes would want to be a part of the birth of the their daughter and goddaughter.

Three hours later

Brodie let out a scream as another contraction hit her. It wouldn't be long before the baby would arrive. The Speedster was in pain but she wasn't the only one in pain. The youngest founder of the Justice League had somehow in one of her contractions had managed to break Superman's and Green Lantern's hands when they held on to her hands for support.

Roy had arrived two hours ago and was getting yelled and cursed at by his in pain girlfriend who was never going to let her boyfriend touch her again. Also he got a broken hand as well.

"Come on Brodie, I can see the head. You need to keep pushing." Batman who was dressed in scrubs calmly told the speedster. Brodie had asked him to be the one to deliver her child and he had agreed.

Brodie let out one more painful yell before she felt her child slide through the birth canal and into Batman's waiting arms.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Batman told the red heads as he cleaned the baby, wrapped the baby girl up in a blanket and handed her over to her mother's waiting arms.

"Hey there Little One." Brodie whispered to her minutes old daughter. "Look what we did Roy." the new mother said to her boyfriend who was smiling as one of the nurses bandaged his hand as Brodie had broke it like she did Superman and Green Lantern's hand.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Roy replied with a smile as he got a good look at his daughter who looked just like him but had her mother's emerald eyes.

Batman made a gesture for everyone to leave the room so the that the new parents could have time alone. As soon as he left the room The Dark Knight was bombarded with questions about Brodie and the baby.

"She had a little girl. The Baby is healthy. Brodie is doing fine." Batman told everyone as he disappeared into the hallway.

"I can't believe that Brodie was able to break my hand." Superman pointed out as he had his hand bandaged by one of the nurses.

"They say woman who are in labor are some of the strongest people in the world." GL replied as he got his own hand wrapped up.

"Just think GA and Black Canary are Grandparents now." Someone pointed out from the crowd. You could hear the smirk in thier voice.

"_I'm to young to be a grandpa/gramdma." _Both Blond heroes pointed out at the same time but both had smiles on their faces. They were glad that Brodie had no problems when she gave birth.

"Hey, do we know the name of the baby?" StarGirl asked.

"Artemis Iris West-Harper." Roy told the group as he came out with his newborn daughter in his arms.

Suddenly Roy was bombarded by all the heroes that were in the hallway wanting to look at the newest addition to the Justice League family.

It was hours later before Roy would be able to return to his Girlfriend with thier daughter. Nightwing had stopped by and wished congrats to his two best friends and dropped of his gift for the baby with was a plushie of him as Nightwing.

"Our daughter is going to be protected even worse than I was by Uncle Barry." Brodie pointed out from her bed. She had been transfered to her room to recover.

"I just hope that she doesn't want to go into the hero business when she was our age." Roy replied as she slid into the bed next to the mother of his child.

"Knowing our baby, she will want to be a hero at 5." Brodie replied with a smile as she feed her baby.

"She has to wait until she is at least 13 before she starts fighting crime."

"Good luck with that." The new mother replied remembering when she convinced Barry to let her be his sidekick.

Roy just smile at his girlfriend and new daughter. For the first time since he was adopted by Ollie he was happy. The Archer now knew what Green Arrow was feeling when the billionaire decided to adopt him.

Roy was happy as he had a family that he could call his own.

_**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT IF ANYONE WANTS ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THE CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT. THANKS**_

_**THIS IS SASSBRAT SAYING PEACE OUT AND UNTIL NEXT STORY.**_


	10. extra chapter

**HERE IS A EXTRA CHAPTER THANKS TO **Mozart's Fantasy **WHO REQUESTED A CHAPTER STARING THE ROGUES.**

Chapter 10

Several months had gone by since Flash had given birth to her daughter and that baby girl was one spoiled child. Artemis had every member of the League and the Rogues of Central City wrapped around her fingers and she was only 6 months old. Heaven help the Heroes and Rogues when Artemis became a teenager and pray for the boys that would want to date her.

Flash was listening to Superman talk about how she was needed for a mission in space and would be gone or a while. The Speedster would need someone to babysit her daughter. Ollie and Dinah were out as they were on their honeymoon and Auntie Iris was busy working on a news story. Roy was on a mission undercover trying to stop some drug dealers and in all honesty there was no way Flash was going to leave Artemis with her father who loved his daughter to death but didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby by himself.

Flash trusted the members of the League but she was going to be gone for a while and wanted to make sure her daughter was taken care of the right way. So Flash choose the best Babysitters she could think of much to the horror and dismay of The Founders.

"Hot Shot, are you sure that this is a good idea leaving Artemis with them?" Green Lantern asked cautiously knowing how his little sister felt about Artemis's babysitters.

"GL, I've known The Rogues since I was 10. They would make the perfect sitters for Artemis." Flash told her best friend in the League.

"Still they are villains who fight you on a weekly basis."

"Villains that don't kill and took in two boys that were kicked out of their homes because of personal reasons. Villains that gave my mentor hell for allowing a 10-year-old to fight crime with him and villains who I would trust with my life as well as my daughter's." The Scarlet speedster pointed out to the green suited man.

"I still don't know about this." Green Lantern once again pointed out. He was only concerned for the safety of his godniece. The former Marine knew that the Rogues had a soft spot for Flash and Artemis but it was still hard for him to think of Trickster taking care of a baby.

"John, I trust everyone in the League but we are talking about a baby that is a speedster and the only ones who know _any _thing about taking care of a speedster are going on the mission or in Central City. The Rogues have babysit me several times. Like I said I trust them with my life." Flash reponded with a smile.

Two hours and lots of mumbling from Green Lantern later, Artemis was in the safe hands of Len Snart or as he was known in the villain world as Captain Cold.

"Okay, I think that you have everything that you need to take care of Artemis." Flash told the ice themed villain.

"How hard can it be to take care of a baby with speed powers? We did help raise you Flash." Cold pointed out as shifted the red-haired baby in his arms to his shoulder.

Flash smiled before giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and speeding away.

Len looked at the baby in his arms with a smile. "Well Little Flash, it looks like it just you, me and Hartley as the rest are out for the day." Len told the baby who just giggled at the ice themed villain.

Len walked into the hideout which had been cleaned up for the arrival of Artemis. The man had a say that they could be slobs but if a child or baby was coming into their house the place would be spotless. So that way the younglings wouldn't get hurt.

Hartley was in the kitchen making something to eat when he heard the giggling of a baby behind him. The music themed villain turned around to see Len holding Artemis in his arms.

"Hey there Little Flash." Hartley said smiling as he walked over the Len and picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms.

The Two Rogues spent the day playing with Artemis until the rest of the Rogues came home from their normal shopping trip to get food and some baby things.

"Ah so there's Little Flash." James softly said with a smile as he picked up the baby and like Len and Hartley had done and cradled the baby to his chest for a moment before handing the baby over to one of the other Rogues. This was done so the Artemis would know that each of The Rogues were not going to harm her and that she was safe with them.

Several minutes of holding the baby, Cold being the most observant of the Rogues started to notice that Artemis was getting tired.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time for Little Flash to go to bed."

Mick Rory AKA Heatwave looked down at the baby in his arms and could see that Len was right as Artemis was starting to fall asleep in his arms. The heat themed villain handed Artemis over to Len who took the baby upstairs to him room where a crib was waiting for Artemis. Len carefully placed the baby down in the crib and covered her up with a Flash blanket.

Over the course of the next few days nothing happened other than James almost blowing up the kitchen with Artemis in it. James had gotten the yelling of a lifetime from the older Rogues. Since that day James was not allowed to be in the kitchen alone with the baby.

On the last day of watching Artemis something bad happened.

Len was busy doing something in one of the rooms and thought that Sam Scudder AKA Mirror Master was watching the baby but Sam thought that Digger Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang was watching Artemis who thought that Heatwave was watching her.

Needless to say the Rogues freaked out when they found out that Artemis was missing and tore the place apart trying to find a 6 month old baby that may have powers.

"Did you find her?" Len asked Mick who had just searched the neighborhood.

Mick shook his head.

"Where could Little Flash have gone?" Trickster asked freaking out.

"Did anyone check with Hartley?" Sam asked thinking that they hadn't heard anything from Hartley in a while.

"I Don't think anyone told him that Artemis is missing!" Mick yelled out as the group of Rogues headed into the house to find the musical themed villain and get him to help search for the missing baby or Flash would have their heads.

When the Rogues entered Hartley's room they were greeted with a very cute sight. Hartley was sleeping on his bed with one arm wrapped around Artemis who was drooling on the Rogue.

"That is so cute." James whispered to everyone.

Several nods of agreements were heard while everyone headed out of the room to let Hartley and Artemis sleep.

After the incident of losing the baby, the Rogues made sure that everyone knew where Artemis was located at all times. Three days after losing Artemis, Flash came home and was excited to see her daughter who was covered in food not thanks to Digger trying to feed her something that Flash didn't even want to know what it was.

"Hey Guys." Flash said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Baby Flash, you're back." Trickster yelled and glomped the speedster.

"Nice to see you too James. How was Artemis?" Flash as she watched Digger try to clean her daughter who was fussing a little.

"She was an angel." Len replied with a smile.

"That's good."

"Here she is." Digger said as he handed Flash a clean baby.

"Thanks Digger." Flash replied as she headed to the door waving Artemis's hand with her own.

"Bye Bye Baby and Little Flash." The Rogues waved bye to their hero and hero's daughter praying that Flash never finds out about the fact that they had lost the baby.

Unknown to the The Rogues, Flash had knew what had happen to Artemis thanks to Nightwing being the over protective godfather to Artemis but Flash was going to let it pass because Hartley had been with the baby.

Despite the mishap with most of the Rogues not knowing were Artemis was, Flash would still let the Rogues watch her daughter. They were after all family to the speedster.

AS OF THIS CHAPTER THIS STORY IS DONE. STAY TUNE FOR ANOTHER STORY.


End file.
